Life: the Great Injustice
by Autkast Kain
Summary: IV and Nature breeding leave the Pokemon left behind in a very confusing and disappointing state of mind.


Ah, it's you! We were raising your Pokémon, and my goodness, were we surprised! Your Pokémon was holding an egg! We don't know how it got there, but your Pokémon had it. You want it, don't you?**  
**_Yes.  
_You take good care of it.**  
The Egg Watch.  
What will hatch from this? It doesn't seem close to hatching.  
It appears to move occasionally. It may be close to hatching.  
Sounds can be heard from inside! It will hatch soon!  
Oh? Eevee hatched from the Egg! Would you like to give a nickname to the newly hatched Eevee?  
**_No.  
Menu.  
Pokémon.  
Eevee.  
Summary.  
_"Gah! I need Adamant Nature! And the ability isn't even Adaptability!" exclaims Youngster Joey. "You aren't even in the top percentage of Eevees! And my party is full! This is taking forever. How many more do I have to breed?!" He stomps his way to Viridian City.

"Hello?" Eevee asks to the nothingness she saw around her. "Is anyone there?"  
A voice from nowhere said "So you were in the egg, huh? Another Eevee."  
"Another?" she asks looking around for the source of the voice. "I'm not the only one?"  
"Of course not. You are a Pokémon. There are a lot of different types. Like me, for example: I'm a Rattata. I was our master's first Pokémon. However, he's been getting a lot of your kind recently."  
"Wow, this is all so new to me!" Eevee exclaims. "What kind of things have you and master done?"  
"First off," Rattata began, "don't call him master. He isn't our master; he is our trainer and his name is Joey. Joey and I have gone so many places you wouldn't believe it! The world outside is full of all types of Pokémon! Some big, some small, some that have all these different colors, it's just so amazing! I've battled other Pokémon before and I'll tell you, it is the best way to connect to Joey. He and I just form a special bond together that I don't think can be formed anywhere else! We have travelled far together but I just know there are so many more places to see. Land, water, mountains, deserts, and even the sky are open to Pokémon when their master is one like Joey."  
"This is the best thing that I can imagine!" Eevee exclaims. "I can't wait to try battling and forming a bond with Joey!"

**Joey booted up the PC. Which PC should be accessed?**  
_Bill's PC_  
She was thinking of the wonderful times she and Joey would have in the future.**  
The Pokémon Storage System was accessed.**  
He would take her to all the lands Rattata mentioned.  
_Deposit Pokémon.  
Eevee.  
_She would battle and form that special bond with Joey._  
Release._  
All these thoughts filled her with joy.  
**Release this Pokémon?  
**She would-_  
Yes.  
_**Eevee was released. Bye-bye, Eevee! **  
Then she is gone, released into the wild.

Eevee wakes up on her side. As she rubs the sleep from her eyes, tall grass is all that can be seen around her. As this scenery begins to register in her mind, she notices a loud pounding noise and a rumbling of the ground. Unsteadily, she stands up. The reality of the situation hits her hard. A large mass of unknown Pokémon are steadily approaching from behind Eevee, and her trainer was nowhere to be found. The mass of Pokémon begin to jump, leap, and run just over Eevee's head.

**Eevee tries to Run. Eevee escapes using Run Away. **

Running through the mass of hooves and paws rampaging around her, Eevee runs in a direction perpendicular to the stampede. Running, running, running, and running. "How can I even escape? It never seems to end" she says under her sporadic breathing. The stampede ends as she is continuing on her path at top speed. "They've stopped. I don't under-" The ground disappears below her as she quickly begins to fall. Her descent was through one of the many canyons that spread throughout this particular area of the land. "Ahhh!" Eevee screams. Her mind racing, she thinks of her existence and short it has been. The possibility of nothingness after life flashes through her young conscience. Her mind screams, "Joey! Where are you? Save me!" Just as she begins to lose all hopes of survival, a gigantic bird swoops from a rock outcropping and snatches her from the air, rapidly slowing her descent and causing her to blackout.

Eevee awakes and she was surrounded by a seemingly endless darkness. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she begins to see shapes in the darkness. "Hello?" she calls out, quietly.  
"Hello!" says a voice from beside her, making her jump. "I see you've finally woken up. That was quite the fall you had. You must be happy I grabbed you"  
"I am very grateful for you saving me." Eevee says, as she looks in the direction of the voice. "What kind of Pokémon are you?" the voice asks. "I've never seen your kind in all my many years."  
"I am an Eevee," she replied "or, at least, that's what I've been told. What kind are you?"  
"I thought you wouldn't ask. Your curious nature is showing."  
"I'm sorry that I asked," she says softly, placing her head on her paws.  
"Ha! I'm just messing with you! I am a Mandibuzz, but my old trainer always called me Brick for my, and these are his words, 'High Defensive Capabilities.'" Brick says with a proud voice. "He and I had the best of times together." A tear falls from his eye. He quickly brings his wing up and catches the tear before it falls.  
"You had a trainer? Where is he now?" Eevee asks, lifting her head to see Brick clearly.  
"I definitely had a trainer. Where he is now? He is gone. We traveled together a very long time. He being human and me being Pokémon, I have outlived him. I watched him grow old." Brick's voice cracks. "I watched him find a woman to share his life with. During his life, he never forgot the Pokémon he owned. We were always a part of his and his wife's life. I consider her my trainer as well. She was so loving and caring."  
"Wow. That's not the same as my experience with trainers." Eevee begins to sniffle.  
"My trainer was one in a million. A breed of trainers found few and far between. I've seen many trainers who don't treat their Pokémon the way my trainer did to me." Brick explains gently. "What is your experience, little one?"  
"Well I hatched from my egg, talked to a Rattata in his possession, and the next thing I knew, I was in that field about to be trampled by a herd of Pokémon." Eevee says while trying to hold back tears. "I just don't know how to deal with this. Why would he do this to me?" There is no holding back the tears now. They flow like a dam bursting under the inescapable pressure of uncertainty.  
"There, there." Brick says, brushing Eevee's head with his wings. "I just know that you are on the beginning of a long journey that will bring you peace. Just follow your heart and you will be lead on a path to serenity. Here, I'll take you to the end of the canyon. From there, follow your heart." He begins to lead her out of the cave.

As the moonlight slowly begins to be visible at the end of the tunnel, Eevee finally stops the tears from flowing. "Are you just going to use your feet to hold me?" She asks.  
"Well, fun fact, a bird's feet are called talons." Brick deadpans. "And yes, that was my plan. My talons are big enough to hold you comfortably, I think." They reach the end of the tunnel and he opens his talons wide and tenderly picks Eevee up.  
"Are you comfortable?" Brick asks.  
"Yes." Eevee says quietly.  
Not much is spoken as they descend. Eevee begins to contemplate what she will do when they land.  
"I can tell you are troubled." Brick says. "Just remember, follow your heart."

They land on soft, low grass. Brick sets Eevee down softly and lands behind her. "Do you want some advice?"  
"Sure. I guess." Eevee says, turning around and looking up at him.  
"Don't let your experience with your trainer get you down. Maybe one day you will find another being to keep you company. And don't forget, existing is a great opportunity to become a great being and to mean something in this world." He takes off. Eevee's eyes follow his ascent. She looks down and jumps in surprise.  
"Don't be alarmed, child." a dark shadow says from behind where Brick just was. "I am Absol."  
He walks closer revealing the slick white coat of fur, straight black tail, and black crescent horn.  
"Wow," Eevee says in wonder. "But, why are you here?"  
"I have a message." Absol says as he walks past her.  
"What is it?" she asks, looking intently at him.  
"Existence may start as a great opportunity to become a great being and to mean something in this world, but it all too often ends in heartbreak and misery." He walks away.  
As he begins to only be a shadow once again, Eevee feels that she should not follow him. One harboring thought stays in her mind: 'Absol was warning me, wasn't he?'


End file.
